parapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Aura
In parapsychology and many forms of spiritual practice, an aura is a field of subtle, luminous radiation surrounding a person or object (like the halo or aureola in religious art). The depiction of such an aura often connotes a person of particular power or holiness. Sometimes, however, it is said that all living things (including humans) and all objects manifest such an aura. Often it is held to be perceptible, whether spontaneously or with practice: such perception is at times linked with the third eye of Indian spirituality.Jack, Alex The New Age Dictionary First Edition: Kanthaka Press:1976; Second Edition Japan Publications, Inc. Tokyo and New York:1990 (Page locations taken from Second Edition)--See definition of "Aura" page 14; Definition of "Third Eye" Page 200http://parapsych.org/glossary_a_d.html Parapsychological Association website, Glossary of Key Words Frequently Used in Parapsychology, Retrieved January 24, 2006 Various writers associate various personality traits with the colors of different layers of the aura.Oslie, Pamala: Life Colors, What the Colors in Your Aura Reveal, New World Library, 2000.Bowers, Barbara, Ph.D: What Color Is Your Aura? Personality Spectrums for Understanding and Growth, Pocket Books, 1989.Swami Panchadasi The Human Aura: Astral Colors and Thought Forms Des Plaines, Illinois, USA:1912--Yogi Publications Society. Available: here (accessed 4 March 2010) It has also been described as a map of the thoughts and feelings surrounding a person. http://www.aura-answers.com/aura-definition.html Skeptics such as Robert Todd Carroll contend that auras may be seen for reasons such as migraines, synesthesia,http://www.skepdic.com/auras.html The Skeptic's Dictionary by Robert Todd Carroll, entry on auras, Retrieved Oct 13, 2007 epilepsy, a disorder within the visual system, a disorder within the brain, or due to the influence of psychedelic drugs such as LSD. Eye fatigue can also produce an aura, sometimes referred to as ''eye burn''. Spiritual traditions In Iran the aura is known as farr or "glory": it is depicted in association with Zoroastrian kings.Abolala Soudavar, The Aura of Kings: Legitimacy and Divine Sanction in Iranian Kingship, Mazda Pub. 2003, ISBN-10: 1568591098, ISBN-13: 978-1568591094. http://www.amazon.fr/Aura-Kings-Legitimacy-Sanction-Kingship/dp/1568591098 , in which light effects are given in backside to symbolize a round shaped Aura, in yellow color, which actually as per Hindu scripts is of golden yellow color.]] Ideas of the aura are well represented in Indian religions. The Buddhist flag represents the colours seen around the enlightened Buddha.http://www.buddhanet.net/e-learning/buddhism/pbs2_unit07a.htm In Jainism the concept of Lesya relates colours to mental and emotional dispositions. To the Indian teacher Meher Baba the aura is of seven colours, associated with the subtle body and its store of mental and emotional impressions. Spiritual practice gradually transforms this aura into a spiritual halo.Meher Baba, [http://www.ambppct.org/meherbaba/Book_Files/POL.pdf The Path of Love], pub. Avatar Meher Baba Perpetual Public Charitable Trust, 2000 pp. 71-76. http://www.avatarmeherbaba.org/erics/aurahalo.html Hindu and Buddhist sources often link these colours to kundalini energy and the chakras.C Breaux, Journey Into Consciousness: The Chakras, Tantra and Jungian Psychology, Motilal Banarsidass, 1998 In the classical western mysticism of neoplatonism and kabala the aura is associated with the lustre of the astral body, a subtle body identified with the planetary heavens, which were in turn associated with various mental faculties in an elaborate system of correspondences with colours, shapes, sounds, perfumes etc.http://www.thefreelibrary.com/The+Correspondence+of+Walter+Benjamin%3A+1910-1940.-a016456254 The symbolism of light found in the Bible is at times associated with the idea of the aura or "body of light":J Damon, The Mystical Shroud the Images and The Resurrection an Ecumenical Perspective, 2002 http://www.shroud.it/DAMON.PDF similar interpretations are found in Islamic traditions.Henri Corbin, The man of light in Iranian Sufism, Shambhala Publications, 1978 According to the literature of Theosophy, Anthroposophy, and Archeosophy also, each colour of the aura has a meaning, indicating a precise emotional state. A complete description of the aura and its colours was provided by Charles Leadbeater, a theosophist of the 19th century.LeadBeater, Charles: Man: Visible and Invisible, 1902. The works of Leadbeater were later developed by PalamidessiPalamidessi, Tommaso: The Occult Constitution of Man and Woman, 1968. and others. .]] The British occultist W.E. Butler connected auras with clairvoyance and etheric, mental and emotional emanations. He classified the aura into two main types: etheric and spiritual. Auras are thought to serve as a visual measure of the state of the health of the physical body.Butler, W.E.: How to Read the Aura, pp 181-183. Destiny Books, 1978. Robert Bruce classifies auras into three types: etheric, main, and spiritual.Bruce, Robert: Auric Mechanics and Theory, "Capturing the Aura," pp 301-303. Blue Dolphin Publishing, 2000. ISBN 0-9652490-6-9. According to Bruce auras are not actual light but a translation of other unknown sensory readings that is added to our visual processing. They are not seen in complete darkness and cannot be seen unless some portion of the person or object emitting the aura can also be seen.Bruce, Robert: Auric Mechanics and Theory, "Capturing the Aura," pp 293-296. Blue Dolphin Publishing, 2000. ISBN 0-9652490-6-9. Glenn Morris, grandmaster of the Hoshin Roshi Ryu lineage, included perception of the aura in his training of advanced martial artists. His experience was that it consisted of multiple layers. He described the most easily visible of these as being "light and denser than the air in which the body is immersed", typically half to quarter of an inch thick and correlating with the etheric body of an individual. Around this he described a yard thick egg-shaped layer reflecting hormonal state that he linked to the emotional body, and outside this, other barely perceptible layers corresponding to the mental body and beyond.Morris, Glenn J. Path Notes of an American Ninja Master (1993) North Atlantic Books, ISBN 1-55643-157-0 p111-2 Recalling the aura of another sōke, he wrote, "The first time I saw Hatsumi, he was running continuous bright, lime, neon green a foot wide and was so easy to see he would flash in bright sunlight".Morris, Glenn J. Path Notes of an American Ninja Master (1993) North Atlantic Books, ISBN 1-55643-157-0 p118 For holistic healers, aura reading is the art of investigating the human energy field, or the energy fields of other sentient beings. It is a basis for using techniques of holistic healing, and includes such practices as bioenergetics, energy medicine, energy spirituality, and energy psychology. Tests Recognition of auras has occasionally been tested on television. One test involved an aura reader standing on one side of a room with an opaque partition separating her from a number of slots which might contain either actual people or mannequins. The aura reader failed to identify the slots containing people, incorrectly stating that all contained people. In another televised test another aura reader was placed before a partition where five people were standing. He claimed that he could see their auras from behind the partition. As each person moved out, the reader was asked to identify where that person was standing behind the slot. He identified only 2 out of 5 correctly. See also * Afterimage * Astral Body * Astral plane * Aura (symptom) * Aureola * Chakra * Clairvoyance * Element (philosophy) * Energy (spirituality) * Ethereal being * Etheric Body * Halo (religious iconography) * Kirlian photography * Mental body * Odic force * Parapsychology * Qi * Radiesthesia * Subtle body * Walter Kilner Notes External links * Auras in the "Skeptic's dictionary" * Aura" Category:Hindu philosophical concepts Category:New Age Category:Theosophical philosophical concepts Category:Vitalism Category:Paranormal terminology Category:Pseudoscience Category:Esotericism cs:Aura da:Aura es:Aura (fenómeno paranormal) eo:Aŭro fa:هاله (علم ماورا) fr:Aura (parapsychologie) hr:Aura it:Aura (paranormale) he:הילה (מיסטיקה) nl:Aura (paranormaal) ja:オーラ pl:Aura (ezoteryka) pt:Aura ru:Аура человека sq:Aura (ezoterikë) sk:Aura (pole) sr:Аура su:Aura fi:Aura (paranormaali) sv:Aura tr:Aura (teozofik) zh:靈氣